


A Possible Midnight Shadow

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: It's cold outside and apparently Shadow has the ability to bring people back from the dead. He only discovers this after finding Mad Sweeney against a dumpster out in the frigid temperatures.
Kudos: 3





	1. Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Sorry this was a spur of the moment thing. Still accepting AU's though!

Mad Sweeney comes out of the alley a ghost of him former self. He then spies Shadow coming down the walk towards the alley where he lay. The Irishman tries to get the dark eyed man’s attention but his attempts don’t succeed. Sweeney is now getting desperate enough to try something crazy. Grabbing Shadow’s shirt the red head yanks with all his spectral might to get the man to go in the right direction. Shadow suddenly stops something pulling him in the direction of the dumpster just off the corner. A quiet gasp is heard as Sweeney let’s go of Moon’s shirt. The male presses his fingers to the pale man’s neck trying to catch a pulse.   
“Damn it Sweeney it’s too soon for you to die on me.”

He moves his fingers from his jugular to cup the red head’s cold cheek. With a suddenly deep inhale the once dead body arches with the breath. Eyes widen and an ‘oomph’ can be heard down the alley. Shadow glances back and forth down the narrow space making sure there wasn’t another God/Goddess around to make the man come back to life.   
Sitting there in crab-like fashion Shadow stares at crystal blue eyes as they blink to stare at him. The other male chokes on his words the sound coming out like a croak.   
“I knew you’d find me…”

“But you were just…dead?”

Sweeney grunts as he’s changing his position from leaning against the dumpster leaving the empty Jameson bottle on the snowy ground to kneel over Shadow. He drops to one hand supporting his weight while the other mimics Shadow’s gesture of moments before, thumb idly stroking his caramel toned cheek. Warm lips drop to his and the taste of old whiskey and stale cigarettes permeate his mouth. Shadow doesn’t object but nor does he accept. Moon pushes against the Irishman’s chest feebly not sure of what he wants right at that moment.  
Mad Sweeney pushes Shadow back onto the snow into the shadows of the alley hand roaming down the other male’s cheek, his neck, chest, resting finally on his stomach. He pushes Sweeney’s hand away rolling over to escape from under the Irishman. Shadow scrambles up quickly dusting the clinging snow.   
“Heh wha’ can’t I say thank you?”

“Is that what you’re trying to do, say thank you?! What a blasted way to show your appreciation.”

Shadow says it all in one huff turns on his heel then continues his walk down the street. Sweeney gets up to follow the man back to where ever he is going. The dark eyed man just glances sideways at the other in annoyance.  
“And now what do you want?”

“I still owe you a proper thank you.”

“Ah huh…well I don’t want it.”

“But it’s not like a leprechaun to not give someone a gift for saving them.”

This got Shadow to stop and turn to face him. The leprechaun stops with him quietly waiting for the other male to say or do something. He hugs his thin jean jacket closer to his tall lanky frame as the wind rips right through the fabric. With a snort he turns to continue his walk the leprechaun becoming his shadow. Once at his apartment Shadow doesn’t refuse him entry but invites him in instead. Sweeney looks around at the sparse furniture. Definitely not the lap of luxury the red head scoffs. A raised eyebrow is shot his direction as Moon heads into what can be conceived as the kitchen. Looking around Mad Sweeney notices a couple space heaters about barely keeping the space warm. He drops his hands into his pockets venturing into the other room next to the living room. It’s small with only a twin bed but covered in a mound of blankets.   
Sweeney turns as he hears a cough behind him. Turning he finds Shadow with two cups of steaming liquid in his hands. He also notices that the man has fingerless gloves on his hands and a scarf wrapped loosely about his neck. Nodding as if to thank him for the proffered drink Sweeney takes the cups and sets them on the bedside table. Shadow raises that damn eyebrow again irritating the red head. So the taller male saunters back over to the ex-con after setting the cups down taking the end of his scarf. With a tug the red head pulls him close Shadow stumbling slightly. Cursing at the fist that just connected with his jaw he glares at the ex-con.   
“Would you jus’ come ‘ere fer a sec…”

“Why, so you can…”

“Shh… please jus’ please trust me.”

Shadow falls back on his insults to allow the other to remove his scarf and shirt in the process. The cold air hits him instantly sending shivers through his body. Sweeney tugs at Shadow’s hand towards the twin bed in the middle of the room. He stops at the edge to remove his own shirt dropping it to the floor.   
Shadow stares at the broad speckled chest next to him as the Irishman has yet to show the next move. Crossing his arms another shiver courses through Shadow to finally force the red head into his next move. Heat instant heat envelopes Shadow as he opens his eyes to find out where it came from. Sweeney rests his head on top of Shadow’s holding the smaller man tight.   
“Please get inta tha bed Shads, trus’ me it’ll get warmer then.”

Moon shivers again pulling away from the self proclaimed Leprechaun. Even with all the blankets he never could stay warm enough then bringing all space heaters into the room. Sweeney climbs into bed lifting the blanket so that Shadow can join him. Giving in the ex-con joins him the red head dropping the blanket about the two, the smaller man immediately rolling over. The larger male waits a bit before he makes a move towards Shadow again. As soon as his hand lands on his hip Shadow elbows him hard in the stomach. The Leprechaun grunts and shies away rethinking his strategy.


	2. In my decision making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow can't seem to make up his mind whether or not he wants a thank you from the annoying Leprechaun.

Shadow tugs the blankets closer about himself trying to keep some of the heat in. Sweeney is persistent though. The bed shifts in weight alerting Shadow to his unwanted bed partner. A gentle breath caresses the back of his ear before he thinks to turn over swinging only for the Irishman to grab a hold of his wrist. He applies pressure to the ex-con’s wrist currently in his grip while he placed his lips against the racing pulse in the male’s neck.   
“Remove yer pants thee less clothing between us is better.”

“Fuck you.”

“Would love ta as a thank ye for saving me but tha’s clearly not how ye want it.”

The ex-con yanks his hand back from the Leprechaun to begrudgingly undo his pants and shove them out from under the tent of the warm blankets. Sweeney doesn’t try anything other than curling around the smaller frame in attempts to share the body heat. He feels him tense beside him but doesn’t pull away. Shadow has to admit the body heat is much warmer than the space heaters littered throughout the small room.   
It’s the first night though that he has been able to sleep soundly and through the night without the threat of a nightmare. But it seemed to end too soon though because he wakes up as the heat finally dissipated from the blankets. Blinking, Shadow rolls over not leaving the blankets behind as he does so to see if the missing person in question is still in the apartment. Nowhere to be seen is the Leprechaun. He sighs more out of annoyance sliding out of the bed with a blanket wrapped around his body to keep heat. The toilet flushes to his left alerting him to the other life form in the space. Sweeney blinks as he walks out of the bathroom now well aware that his unwilling host is awake. Shadow stops to immediately throw the blanket at his unwanted guest.   
“Would you at least put a god damned towel on!”

“Did ya like tha view? I would but ya don’ ‘ave any towels…”

The ex-con huffs then storms off to the tiny kitchen apparently where the towels are kept but instead the smell of fresh coffee hits the Irishman’s senses. On his way to the pot and his cupboard Shadow shivers unexpectedly. It’s a moment before he realizes that Sweeney isn’t far behind him his body emitting so much heat that he steps back towards it.   
Finally reaching that source of heat he bumps into the taller red head. Mad Sweeney looks down idly rubbing the blanket through his flaming red hair. Shadow doesn’t look up nor does he move or try and swing on him; actually giving into just a quiet companionship for the moment. Wrapping his arms around the man Sweeney sets his chin on top of his head. Shadow sighs the warmth welcoming.   
“Can I please thank ya properly?”

“Fine.”

He’s tired even more so than when he’s trying to get answers out of Wednesday. Mad Sweeney cups Shadow’s throat gently lifting his head up. Rough fingers skate down his throat making him shiver again but this time he’s not sure if it’s because he’s cold or if it’s anticipation. He turns slightly as Sweeney’s hand makes it to his shoulder. Hot lips meet his in a fiery kiss that stole his breath. His tongue sweeps across his bottom lip slipping in to open up his mouth. Shadow faces the Leprechaun not breaking the kiss they are in.   
The Irishman grunts breaking for air as Shadow chases his mouth. Sweeney grabs the ex-con’s wrists as he’s trying to pull the taller one’s face back in to hold them by their waists. Shadow growls lowly under his breath showing his annoyance at the sudden disappearance of the other man. Mad Sweeney leads the smaller con back against the fridge pinning both hands to the cool metal above his head. Shadow inhales sharply at the coolness hitting his bare back and thighs. It disappears the moment Sweeney leans into him pressing their mouths together once more. Aw fuck me why’d I agree, his thoughts are cut off as the Irishman’s knee travels up the inside of his thigh. Alarmed Shadow pushes against the weight on his wrists dislodging the taller man.   
“Back off! That isn’t even what I agreed too…”

“Ya didn’t say what tha limitations were ‘fine’ was yer answer.”

“I…”

Moon stops midsentence realizing the red head is right for once. The ex-con draws his lower lip into his mouth sucking lightly contemplating his next response. So tempted by that action Sweeney reaches around Moon’s head and pulls him back in for another deep kiss. He lets his other hand fall to grab onto Shadow’s boxers, gripping tight onto the man’s ass. Shadow jumps at the contact feeling unsure.


	3. Thank you's more often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this is what Sweeney's thank you's entail then Shadow wants more of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut and small plot to keep it going. Enjoy!

Sweeney nudges against Shadow’s neck his tongue trailing wet lines up to the bottom of the ex-con’s jaw. Cold Shadow gives a little resistance when the red head goes to move his boxers off his ass.   
“Shit Sweeney it’s cold.”

“We can go back ta the bed it is warmer there.”

Shadow pushes Mad Sweeney away to walk slash jog back into the bedroom. With a breathy sigh the ex-con snuggles under the blankets wiggling around until the bed dips behind him. He doesn’t let the other pull the blankets away just yet contemplating whether or not he should. Moon blinks slowly and looks up as the Irishman lifts the top of the blankets away to spy on him a lopsided grin on his face.   
“Who knew ya were a cuddle bug.”

It seems like an offhand comment but it didn’t even offend Shadow, he knows he is the comforts of multiple blankets lost to him for three years. The Irishman’s eyes soften as he drops the blankets to walk around the bed. It dips again under his weight then the warmth returned in such close proximity.   
There’s a hesitation a tenseness under the blankets as the taller man climbs in. Shadow’s alert to the hand hovering above his hip waiting for the other to make a move of sorts. Tired of waiting Shadow rolls over to pin the man by surprise easily straddling him. In the dimness the ex-con can see his eyes glittering with mischief. Again he drags his bottom lip in with his teeth sucking gently then releases it as he makes up his mind. Leaning in he takes a hold on Sweeney’s wrists to move them above his head like he did to him with the fridge. Sweeney doesn’t move doesn’t even buck for him to sit above his rigid cock. He’s obviously waiting for me to decide what the hell I want to do thinks Shadow idly as he buries his nose in the man’s freshly washed hair. Doesn’t smell like a bar anymore he notes. That lopsided grin is back irritating the hell out of the smaller man. Dark eyes narrow with an idea. Balancing himself Shadow moves to pull off his boxers. Thump. Sweeney’s eyes follow the movement but he doesn’t remove his hands from above his head. Moon pauses for a second of admiration one he hasn’t been able to do since they crawled back into bed.   
Climbing back on top of the Irishman Moon drags his teeth across his bottom lip again then from the other’s elbows down trails his fingertips until he reaches the juncture of his own thighs. Sweeney continues to look at him his normal crystal blue eyes hazy with lust. Shadow scoots back just enough to have the man’s cock rubbing against his ass cheeks. Still not moving Sweeney licks his lips until his tongue is captured by Shadow’s teeth. Shadow holds onto the red head’s face keeping him in place as he devours the man’s mouth. With a moan Sweeney let’s his hands drop to grasp Shadow’s hips. Unable to keep them still he slides them over the globes of Shadow’s ass to slip a finger in between his cheeks. Shadow releases his claim on the taller man’s mouth to toss his head back as his finger traces the tight ring of muscle. He stops looking at Shadow for something.   
“In the drawer next to the bed.”

Reaching over Sweeney searches for the item he’s inquiring about. A soft click and he’s back situating himself under the ex-con. Feeling mischievous the red head pulls Shadow closer to his mouth instead. In shock Shadow arches back as the heat of Sweeney’s always running mouth envelopes his cock. Again he goes back to Shadow’s ass he’s teasing the hell out of his semi hard cock with his mouth. The smaller male doesn’t even flinch as the Leprechaun eases a finger in then another widening the tight muscle. Shadow bites the back of his knuckles as a loud groan escapes his mouth the light sucking action setting him off. That’s when Sweeney eases another finger in causing Shadow to push back onto them.   
Mad Sweeney let’s go with a loud wet pop to look up at the other. A flush has come to his skin complementing the ‘o’ face he’s made. Still biting his knuckles Shadow exhales waiting for either of them to do something.  
“Ya okay there?”

“Mmhm… keep going.”

“Scoot back down.”

Nodding Shadow does so the other’s cock brush in between his cheeks again. Sweeney swallows then squirts some lube on his hands rubbing up and down on his prick. Moon doesn’t watch but jumps as the red head’s hands spread him open again. He can feel the thickness pressing against his hole easing in. Shadow instantly tenses as Sweeney pushes past the muscle the size different than his fingers. Sweeney props himself up on one elbow to capture the Moon’s mouth with his distracting him from the pressure in his ass as he eases in. Neither one of them move as the last of Sweeney’s length is sheathed inside of the ex-con. Shadow has his head laying on his chest eyes averted from view breathing shallow.   
“Come now Shads look at me. Breathe…”

With a thick swallow he looks up at the crystal blue eyes. He nods to him wanting him to move at his own pace. Gripping tight on Mad Sweeney’s shoulders Shadow slides upwards the Irishman’s cock rubbing along his walls. The same feeling as he comes back down the pain easing as he moves. Sweeney lifts his hips a bit shocking Shadow as he comes back down stars bursting behind his eyes. It’s a shock alright but a shock he wants again and again. Moon picks up the pace a bit wanting more of this man’s cock and what it can offer. If this is what he means by a thank you then he can get this thank you because damn, Shadow breathes out. Pressure is building low in his gut causing him to stutter his walls becoming overly sensitive. Sweeney moans the slow pace driving him crazy. Shadow pushes back on his shoulders not allowing him to move. Mad Sweeney growls but obeys hands gripping tight on Shadow’s hips. With one last thrust downwards Shadow tosses his head back with a long moan as ropes of cum spurt across the Irishman’s chest. Trembling Shadow comes back down dark eyes watching the man beneath him. Sweeney grunts but turns the tables on him with an oomph. Shadow blinks rapidly hands resting easy on the Irishman’s biceps. Still sheathed in the ex-con’s heat Sweeney leans in and bites down on his neck. Moon arches away from the bed pain racing down his neck and into his arm.   
“Fuck!”

His thrusts are hard and deep hitting that spot every time. Stars burst into his vision and the pressure builds in his gut again. Sweeney grips under Shadow’s knee to hoist it onto his shoulder changing the angle. Still latched onto Shadow’s neck Sweeney sucks in hard the skin feeling like it has prickles like it fell asleep. Moon mewls arching slightly at the brutal pace now set by the red head. He starts to stutter after a few minutes the pressure becoming too much to hold back. Releasing his hold on Shadow’s neck Sweeney curls in on the smaller man his orgasm flooding his ass running down his crack. Shadow lays under him breathing heavy as his body is still tight with his second orgasm.   
“Oh my Bran…”

Shadow may have found something that he’s bound to get addicted to. He may have to find something to make the Irishman thankful for more often if this is the outcome. Eyes heavy with sleep Shadow pats his arm to move. Sweeney blinks but flops back onto the bed surprised as Shadow wraps his arm around his chest and squirms closer to him.


End file.
